E se eu fosse você?
by CarmellaBr
Summary: O que você faria se acordasse no corpo do seu melhor amigo? [FANFIC CRISSCOLFER - CONTEÚDO ADULTO]
1. Being myself is so hard

**DISCLAIMER:** Não sou pertencente de nada disso legalmente, só na minha cabeça.

**FANFIC POSTADA PRIMEIRAMENTE EM MINHA CONTA DO NYAH!**

* * *

Era um dia quente em Los Angles, por incrível que pareça. Lá estavam Darren Criss e Chris Colfer gravando mais um episódio para a série em que contracenavam juntos. Darren e Chris se tornaram melhores amigos desde o início. Era incrível a compatibilidade dos dois. A amizade de anos dos amigos sempre atraiu boatos de que eles seriam um casal, mas isso nunca afetou a vida pessoal deles. Eram héteros, até agora. A dupla estava no trailler de Darren ensaiando para mais uma cena juntos.

**"Blaine, por favor. Não faça eu me sentir pior do que já estou." **Chris segurava o roteiro nas mãos. Estavam os dois sentados em um sofá.

_"Mas você não quer me perdoar. Já pedi milhões de vezes. Você é o homem da minha vida e te trair foi a pior coisa que eu já fiz. Me perdoa."_

**"Eu tento todas as noites..." **Chris começou a fingir um choro, era uma cena dramática. **"Mas eu não consigo esquecer disso."**

Tiveram que interromper o ensaio porque Darren havia caído na risada.

– O que é tão engraçado? - Chris falava bravo.

– VOCÊ! - E gargalhava mais.

– O que tem?

– Você faz um biquinho muito ridículo quando vai chorar. Sério. - Mal conseguia falar de tanto que ria,

– Eu não faço isso.

– Eu que faço. - Continuava a rir, cada vez mais alto.

– Vai se catar, Darren. - Chris saiu do trailler bufando. Ryan Murphy havia cancelado as filmagens de hoje porque estava cansado, então soou o apito por todo o set, avisando que o cast poderia ir embora. Chris foi até seu carro para ir para casa, estava muito irritado com Darren, não achava que fazia biquinho quando chorava. Girou a chave, nada. Girou a chave de novo, nada. MERDA, pensou. O jeito era pegar carona com alguém do set.

Darren procurou Chris pelo estúdio inteiro procurando-o para pedir desculpas do ataque de risos que teve, porém não o achou. Achou então que deveria ir embora. O estacionamento estava vazio, todos haviam ido, menos ele e um carro que estava lá, era de Chris. Chegou mais perto e viu Chris sentado no banco, todo suado e nervoso.

– O que aconteceu? - Darren perguntou se aproximando.

– Essa porcaria não quer ligar. - Chris deu um soco no volante.

– Você já tentou ver o problema?

– Você já tentou ver o problema? - Ironizou com uma voz fanha. - Tenho cara de mecânico?

– Não precisa ser grosso também. Vem, te dou uma carona.

Chris fechou o carro e ativou o alarme, entrou junto com Darren e fechou a porta um pouco forte. Darren ignorou e começou a dirigir.

– Sua porta não fechou. - Darren disse educadamente. Chris abriu e deu uma porrada na porta, com toda a força que podia. - Delicado.

– Cala sua boca ou eu saio dessa carro agora mesmo. - Resmungou.

– Porque a senhorita está tão brava hoje? Colocaram o glitter errado no seu cabelo? Se toca. - Darren estava ficando nervoso com a ignorancia do amigo.

– Você nasceu idiota assim ou aprendeu com o tempo? - Ironizou Chris.

– Já sei porque está bravinho. Foi porque eu peguei seu solo? Qual é, Chris. Cresce um pouco.

– Não foi por causa disso,_ querido. _É por tudo. Eu estou cansado de ser esquecido naquele set. Eu sou gay na vida real. Você não, mas recebe elogios o tempo todo por sua v_iadagem_ na série. Sabe quando eu recebi um elogio sobre atuação? Nunca.

– A senhorita está brava porque eu recebo mais elogios do que você? Talvez seja porque você tem medo de mostrar seu lado colorido, e eu não.

– Porque você é um gay enrustido, Darren. - Nos entreolhamos. - Qual é. Quem usa um cardigã rosa e é hétero? Vamos ser realistas.

– Você não sabe nada da minha vida, nada! - Chris tinha conseguido irritar Darren.

– Vidinha difícil. Faz um vídeo, coloca no youtube, entra na série mais famosa do mundo e recebe prêmios desde então. VIDINHA HEIN. - Christopher tinha passado dos limites. Darren freeou o carro com tudo. Tinham chego à casa de Chris.

– Vida boa é a sua. Não tem nada pra se preocupar, tudo de mão beijada. Se eu fosse você iria aproveitar essa vidinha, agora não venha falar da minha se você não sabe como é. - Darren estava com os punhos cerrados de tanta raiva.

– Se eu fosse você, com certeza aproveitaria mais essa vida de prêmios e elogios. Por favor, Darren. Se toca, você tem tudo que quer. Tchau.

Chris saiu do carro e fechou a porta com menos força dessa vez. Darren iria falar algo, mas achou melhor esquecer essa briga. Segui para casa pois estava mais cansado que nunca.


	2. Let me see your peacock

_Chris saiu do carro e fechou a porta com menos força dessa vez. Darren iria falar algo, mas achou melhor esquecer essa briga. Segui para casa pois estava mais cansado que nunca._

O sol entrava no quarto pela brecha deixada pela cortina. Darren Criss acordou cedo como todos os outros dias para caminhar. Mas aquele dia seria diferente dos outros. Desceu as escadas e sentiu que tudo estava diferente, não sabia por quê. Tomou um gole de água.

Começou quando acordou. Seu cabelo encaracolado não o incomodava e suas pernas não estavam doloridas como todos os dias. Subiu as escadas de novo e entrou no banheiro. Iria escovar os dentes quando viu uma imagem que não era sua refletida no espelho.

Chris acordou com o telefonema de Darren. Eram amigos apesar da briga de ontem. Atendeu.

"Alô? Darren? São 7 horas da manhã." - Falou sonolento.

_"CHRIS."_– Parecia preocupado.

"Aconteceu alguma coisa? Você não parece bem."

"_Você já se olhou no espelho?"_

"Darren, obvio que eu não me olhei no espelho, são 7 horas da manhã." - Sentou na cama. "O que você tem? Andou bebendo de novo?"

_"Sabe ontem no carro? Quando eu falei que ser você era fácil demais?"_

"Tá tudo bem Darre, esquece isso. Você tava de cabeça quente..."

_"Presta atenção em mim_." – Cortou Darren._ "Acho que os desejos se realizaram..."_

"Você bebeu de novo, poxa Darre, te pedi tanto." - Chris colocou as mãos na cabeça e sentiu algo estranho, seu cabelo não era assim tão enrolado. Gritou e Darren ouviu do outro lado da linha.

_"Estou indo praí."_ E desligou.

**P.O.V CHRIS COLFER**

Estava na sala esperando Darren chegar. Aquilo só podia ser um sonho. Corpos trocados? Ouvi barulho de carro chegando mas não abri a porta, Darren tinha a chave. Era meu melhor amigo. Quando eu olho para a porta não consigo entender o que vejo. Estou vendo eu mesmo, não Darren.

– Isso só pode ser algum tipo de pegadinha. - Falei. - Digo, tem que haver uma explicação lógica pra isso.

– Eu queria que tivesse! A única coisa que eu lembro relacionada a isso é da gente pedindo pra ser o outro no carro. - Darren se sentou.

– Isso é o que menos importa. – Peguei as chaves do carro. – O que importa é que a gente não pode contar isso pro Ryan de jeito nenhum.

– Puts, Ryan. Tinha me esquecido totalmente dele. Temos gravação daqui a... - Darren olhou pro seu relógio. Aquele relógio não combinava com meu corpo, não mesmo. - 30 minutos.

– Somos atores, certo? E convivemos tempo o bastate para sabermos os costumes do outro. Vamos só encenar. Fazemos isso até voltar ao normal. - Sugeri. Era a única coisa que poderíamos fazer.

**OFF P.O.V. CHRISS COLFER**

Os amigos entraram no carro e encaminharam-se para o set. Com certeza aquele seria um dia bem tumultuado.

– Chris, você anda como se tivesse feito cocô nas calças. – Darren ria.

– Você acha que é fácil andar nessas suas pernas pequenas? Me poupe. – Apressou o passo.

– Maquiagem para Darren e Chris. – Gritavam pelo set.

Entraram no trailler de maquiagem e sentaram-se.

– Porque vocês sentaram um na cadeira do outro? – Karol, a maquiadora, estranhou. Olharam um para o outro. – Mas OK né... Dizem que artistas têm suas manias, quem sou eu para julgá-las?

Depois da maquiagem veio o figurino. Darren não entendia pra quê Chris precisava de tantos acessórios. Mas não reclamou. Achava o ator lindo interpretando esse papel. Do lado de fora, Chris o esperava com a roupa de Blaine.

Agora precisavam enfrentar a pior etapa. Atuar no lugar do amigo, imitando seus jeitos sem que ninguém percebesse. Tudo ocorreu conforme o plano de Chris apesar dos olhares que lançavam aos atores. Chris estava brincalhão, mas na verdade quem sempre era, era Darren. Darren estava mais concentrado nas falas, como Chris.

– E é só por hoje, pessoal. Estão dispensados. – Ryan fechou a última claquete e saiu de cena.

– Será que eles perceberam a diferença, Chris?

– Acho que estranharam o fato de você andar todo torto, mas nada de mais. – Riu.

– Todo torto? Aham! – Darren continuou caminhando. – Vou pegar a chave do carro. Temos muito o que resolver ainda.

Enquanto Darren caminhava até o trailler com as "pernas tortas", o agora moreno ficou parado ali, o esperando quando uma menina que não era estranha chegou.

– Darren! Então tá combinado, hoje lá em casa as 8?

– O quê? - Chris perguntou.

– O nosso primeiro encontro... – Falou fitando o chão, como se estivesse envergonhada.

– Desculpe Lis... Lisa...- Não se lembrava o nome da tal menina. Ou talvez se lembrasse, mas não queria puxar na memória agora.

– Lindsay! - Parecia inconformada pelo fato do moreno não lembrar seu nome.

– Isso! Eu não quero sair com você. Eu tenho outro, digo outra. – Viu os olhos da menina se encherem de lágrimas. – Mas não fique assim, você é linda.

A menina se aproximou, ficou nas pontas dos pés e beijou Darren, que era Chris. Não correspondeu nem a afastou, apenas ficou ali parado até que Darren se aproximou com o corpo de Chris, cortando todo o contato dos dois e fazendo a menina correr pra longe.

– O que você fez?

– Ela não era boa pra você, Darre. – Caminhou até o carro. – Vamos?

Chris pegou o carro. Era estranho dirigir com o corpo do Darren. Suas pernas eram curtas e não conseguia achar uma posição confortável no banco. Agradeceu por não morar muito longe do set de filmagens. Chegaram em casa e Darren resolveu ficar um pouco ali também.

– Cara... Como você aguenta essa dor nas pernas? – Darren se jogou no sofá. – Eu estou M-O-R-T-O! – Olhou Chris saindo da sala. – Aonde você vai?

– Ao banheiro.

– Nem fodendo você vai mijar com o meu... – Olhou em direção ao seu pênis, que estava com o corpo do amigo.

– Eu não tinha pensado nisso... - Sorriu malicioso. - Vou fazer outras coisas também... – Chris saiu correndo e se trancou no banheiro. Darren foi atrás.

– Nem se atreva a mexer no meu precioso. – Silêncio. – Christopher? – O ator mais velho não dava um sinal de vida sequer. – Se é assim, vou ao outro banheiro e vejo o seu.

O loiro que agora era moreno escutou os passos do amigo descendo as escadas e correu atrás do mesmo. Encontrou-o no primeiro piso. Jogou Darren contra a parede, forçando-o.

– Nem a pau você vai ver. – Forçou mais ainda. Pelas caretas de Darren estava começando a doer. Se aproximou tanto que suas bocas estavam a centímetros de distância.

Luxúria era a única coisa que vinha a mente de Chris. Pensou em como fosse beijar o amigo. Como fosse beijar a si mesmo já que ele estava com o seu corpo. Nunca negou que não tivesse pensado nos dois juntos, mas nunca tivera a oportunidade de tentar algo mais. Afinal, Darren era hétero.

Enquanto Chris pensava em fazer alguma coisa, Darren já tinha feito. O mais novo puxou o amigo para um beijo. O beijo começou um pouco desajeitado mas aos poucos foi ganhando ritmo e forma.

No fundo os dois sabiam que queriam isso há muito, muito tempo. Separaram-se em busca de ar.

– UAU. – Falou Chris ofegante. – Você beija muito... quer dizer, eu beijo muito... Ah, você entendeu.

– Foi nosso primeiro beijo, e foi a coisa mais estranha do mundo porque eu não sei se estou beijando Chris Colfer ou Darren Criss.

Se separaram e começaram a rir. Aquilo iria ser divertido.


	3. A hotel or a motel?

Os dois estavam sentados no sofá.

– O que faremos agora? - Chris tinha começado a chorar. - E se ficarmos assim pra sempre?

Darren que agora era Chris abraçou o agora moreno. - Vai ficar tudo bem, Chris.

– Darre... - Encarou o agora loiro com aqueles olhos sem cor definida. Darren chegou mais perto para ouvir o que ele tinha pra falar. - Eu preciso ir ao banheiro.

– Cara, é sério... – Darren se afastou com facilidade. – Ninguém mandou você não ir ao banheiro de madrugada...

– Está com medo que eu veja, é, Darrenzinho? - Chris deu passos para longe do amigo, sem tirar o sorriso dos lábios. - Por quê? É pequeno demais?

Darren não acreditava no que estava ouvindo.

– Maior que o seu com certeza é. - Ele disse com uma pontada de veneno. Nesse momento os dois já se encontravam em pé na sala.

– Nem fodendo! – E antes que Darren tivesse tempo de impedir, Chris já tinha enfiado as mãos lá, nas partes baixas do amigo. Quer dizer, por cima do jeans, claro, não era como se ele fosse entrar com a mão por dentro da calça e mexer nas coisas do amigo com Darren ali na frente. – _Wow!_

– Eu vou matar você! - Darren saiu correndo atrás de Christopher pela casa. Pareciam duas pequenas crianças.

Se Christopher ia fazer mais algum comentário ou tirar a mão do volume na calça, não teve tempo para saber. Ele sentiu Darren vir com tudo pra cima dele depois de correr atrás e caíram os dois no chão, com o peso de Darren sobre ele.

Podia ver nos seus olhos azuis uma raiva imensa, e podia ver o punho vindo em direção ao seu rosto.

– EI! - Segurou o braço a tempo, impedindo Darren de cumprir o objetivo. - Você ia socar esse lindo rosto? Lembre que você vai estragar a sua embalagem.

– Então, vai se acalmar? – Chris perguntou, e Darren respondeu com uma aceno positivo de cabeça. – Bom menino. - O soltou, e Darren começou a respirar fundo para manter a calma.

– É tão excitante te ver assim... - Chris brincou.

– Filho da mãe. - Chris encarou o mais velho nesse momento. - O que foi?

– Que seja. – Chris disse, mal humorado. – Agora sai de cima de mim.

– Por quê? Eu sei que você gosta de ficar por baixo... – Darren disse maliciosamente, sem fazer menção de sair de cima de Chris. E começou a gargalhar.

Darren sorriu e cruzou os braços. Ele ainda estava deitado, colocando seu peso do corpo sobre os quadris do outro. Chris quem começou a brincadeira, então ele iria brincar.

– Então pode ficar aí, a posição até que não é desconfortável. Pra falar a verdade... – Ele sorriu mais ainda, mexendo os quadris de uma maneira sugestiva, e é claro que Darren sentiu isso, porque arqueou uma das sobrancelhas. – É confortável até demais...

Darren fez uma careta e saiu de cima do agora moreno.

– Darre, eu preciso muito ir ao banheiro. Prometo que não vou me masturbar lá dentro, só... por favor.

– Vai, Chris. Vai.

Depois de uns minutos o agora moreno sai do banheiro e senta no sofá de novo.

– Pronto, a_miga._

– Você recebeu uma mensagem, ó. - Darren jogou o celular para Chris.

– PUTA QUE PARIU.

– O que? - Perguntou preocupado.

– Meus pais tão vindo dormir aqui. Eles não podem nos ver assim. Vamos pra sua casa. - Chris disse pegando as chaves do carro.

– Meus pais também estão na minha casa, por isso vim pra cá correndo. É Ação de Graças, lembra? - O agora loiro colocou as mãos na cabeça desesperado. - O que faremos?

– Hotel. Vem.

Chris então saiu da casa arrastando o amigo pelo braço até o carro. Era totalmente desconfortável para Christofer dirigir o carro com as pernas curtas de Darren, mas assim fez sem reclamar. Foram a um hotel na cidade vizinha. Darren ainda estava bravo com Chris pelo "incidente" no banheiro hoje e estava apenas esperando pra dar o troco. Estacionaram e foram a recepção, graças a Deus que ninguém os conhecia ali.

– Um quarto, por favor. – Darren pediu, puxando a carteira do bolso. O recepcionista acenou com a cabeça.

– Cama de casal? – O garoto perguntou normalizando as regras, pois eram dois homens e... vocês sabem o que dois homens fazem em um hotel.

– Cama de casal? – O garoto repetiu com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

– Cama de casal, das bem grandes. E seria um enorme favor se você nos desse o quarto mais isolado. Sabe como é, ele costuma fazer muito barulho, se é que você me entende. E eu não estou a fim de ter que parar no meio da "coisa" para ouvir reclamação dos vizinhos. – Foi Darren quem disse isso. Chris arqueou as duas sobrancelhas, e passou a encarar Darren num misturo de curiosidade e surpresa, muita surpresa.

Darren não ia ter o gostinho, dessa vez, de fazer aquela piada sem graça e deixar Chris constrangido, não. Chris queria envergonhar o outro também. Então passou o braço ao redor da cintura puxando o corpo de Chris, que Darren estava usando, de uma maneira muito sugestiva. O recepcionista ofereceu a chave e explicou aonde era o quarto.

– Vamos logo pro quarto baby, porque você está me deixando com vontade. - Disse Chris encaminhando Darren até o elevador.

Ao entrarem no elevador, Darren deu um soco no braço de Chris, que era o próprio braço.

– Você tá maluco? - Parecia irritado.

– Você que tá. Cama de casal? Bem grande? Quarto afastado? E se alguém conhece a gente? Pelo amor de Deus hein Darren. - Saiu do elevador porque o mesmo já se encontrava parado no andar desejado.

– Quarto 607... 607... O ULTIMO DO CORREDOR, PARABÉNS DARREN! - Chris dava passadas longas e parecia irritado.

– Que isso, amor. Vamos ter nossa lua-de-mel felizes. - Darren falou em um tom alto suficiente para todos que estavam no corredor escutassem e corassem. E isso deixou Chris realmente irritado. Os dois entraram no quarto e se depararam com um quarto todo vermlho e com uma cama em formato de coração. Espelhos no teto e tudo que um casal teria direito.

– Isso é um hotel ou um motel? - Disse Chris todo vermelho de vergonha.


	4. I am having sex with myself

_[...] "Os dois entraram no quarto e se depararam com um quarto todo vermlho e com uma cama em formato de coração. Espelhos no teto e tudo que um casal teria direito._

_– Isso é um hotel ou um motel? - Disse Chris todo vermelho de vergonha."_

Chris estava na porta estático observando o quarto quando Darren saiu correndo e se jogou na cama. Parecia se divertir.

– Pra que serve esse botão? - Darren parecia aquelas crianças felizes que tinham que apertar tudo para descobrir o que realmente aquilo causava. Chris achava isso fofo, mas não naquela hora.

– Temos que descobrir um jeito de parar com isso... Que diabos você está fazendo? - Olhou para Darren que estava deitado na cama em formato de estrela.

– Ela vibra, Chris, olha. Tá vibrando. - Darren estava com um sorriso de orelha a orelha. O agora loiro estava se divertindo muito.

– Darren, querido, você tem 5 anos.

Darren nesse momento tirou o sorriso do rosto e parou a cama. Também estava preocupado sobre o que fariam.

– Senta aqui, Chris. Vamos descobrir um jeito de arrumar isso. - Chris com corpo de Darren se sentou na cama e Darren o abraçou. - Vai ficar tudo bem.

Chris se virou para Darren e seus olhos se encontraram, como da última vez que eles haviam se beijado. Ninguém tinha tocado naquele assunto, foi esquecido, pelo menos era o que parecia até agora.

– A gente se beijou antes... - Dizia Darren, mas não parecia arrependido.

– É... eu sei, descul...

Chris ia se desculpar. IA, porque Darren tinha colocado as mãos no rosto do agora moreno e o beijado de novo. Foi um beijo rápido, porém delicado e apaixonado. Será que o casal estava apaixonado um pelo outro? Se separaram depois de alguns segundos.

– Eu gosto de você. - Disse Chris.

– Eu também gosto de você. - Disse Darren.

Os dois foram subindo na cama e começaram a se beijar mais forte, com toques. A mão de Darren foi até as costas de Chris e isso arrepiou o agora moreno do pé a cabeça. Afinal, quem era melhor de conhecer seus pontos fracos do que você mesmo?

Os beijos continuaram e foram aumentando conforme a vontade, as línguas dançavam uma com a outra e as vezes Chris chupava os lábios de Darren, e ele gostava porque dava um gemido bem baixo, mas ainda sim, audível. O moreno que agora era loiro colocou a mão por debaixo da blusa de Chris e sentia todo seu abdomen.

– Como eu sou gostoso. - Brincou. E Chris concordou com a cabeça. Era mesmo.

– Você sabe que se a gente fizer isso, não tem volta, certo? - Chris estava um pé atrás.

– Sim. Eu, eu quero fazer isso com você, Chris.

Aquilo foi o suficiente. Os beijos ficaram ferozes e rápidos, porém não menos delicioso para ambos. O agora loiro gemia durante os beijos, fazendo Chris delirar. Suas calças começaram a ficar apertadas. Não podiam parar por ali. Queriam muito mais.

Darren inverteu as posições e agora estava por cima, no comando. Desafivelou o cinto e abriu o zíper da calça. Christopher via estrelas de tanto prazer. Retirou a calça jeans e a boxer preta de uma vez só, revelando a ereção de Chris no corpo de Darren.

Darren ficou espantado com o tamanho dele mesmo. Nunca havia parado para olhar o quão assustador era pra pessoa que bancava o passivo na relação. Mesmo assim o prazer não o deixava parar. Tirou a própria camisa e voltou a beijar Chris.

Peitos colados. Beijos não eram suficientes. Darren tirou a própria calça e a boxer. Pela primeira vez via o pênis de Chris, e em si mesmo. Estava pronto pra começar, só precisava da permissão do loiro agora moreno.

– Darre... tá esperando o quê? – Falou com os olhos cerrados.

Isso era suficiente. Introduziu um dedo na entrada de Chris que gemeu de dor, mas logo a dor passou a virar prazer quando Darren alcançou um ponto especial. Quando o intérprete de Kurt Hummel começou a acompanhar os movimentos do dedo de Darren com o quadril o mais novo já sabia que ele estava pronto.

Tirou o dedo da entrada de Chris e foi colocando aos poucos seu pênis. Por um momento o ator mais velho sentiu a sensação de estar sendo rasgado ao meio, mas aos poucos foi se acostumando com aquilo dentro de si e cada vez queria mais.

O ator moreno (agora loiro) não arriscou nenhum movimento brusco, queria que Chris estivesse à vontade. Foi à loucura quando o amigo deu um impulso para trás, fazendo todo o membro do moreno entrar. Naquele momento teve certeza que poderia começar.

Christopher enlaçou as pernas entre a cintura de Darren. Estava fazendo amor com Darren, com seu próprio corpo. Não sabia como aquilo terminaria, mas era muito bom. Começou a se masturbar com uma mão e com a outra deixava marcas nas costas de Darren, que na verdade eram suas.

O mais novo soltou um gemido tão sedutor que Chris gozou ali, quase sem se tocar, lambuzando os dois. Aquilo era muito sexy e Darren acabou gozando junto, despejando todo seu líquido em Chris. Depois disso caíram, cansados na cama. Darren brincalhão ligou o "vibrador" e a cama começou a se mexer. Os dois começaram a rir do jeito despojado do ator.

– Desliga isso, Darre.

– Poxa... Mas é tão legal, balança tudo. - Sorriu, porém viu a desaprovação no rosto de Chris. - Tabom, eu desligo. - Darren então desligou e se ajeitou no peito de Chris.

Dormiram como nunca haviam dormido antes. A paz emanava os dois corpos trocados. Aquele tinha sido o melhor momento da vida dos dois rapazes. O que aconteceria depois era só detalhe naquele momento. Os atores dormiram como anjos, um abraçado ao outro. Isso era algo que os dois queriam há muito tempo, mas tinham medo de assumir. Nada melhor que uma pequena troca de corpos para fazer os dois perceber o quanto queriam um ao outro.


	5. Now, what?

Darren acordou e lembrou do sonho que teve que estava fazendo amor com seu amigo. Foi se levantar da cama e sentiu algo deitado em seu peito. Era Chris Colfer. Aquilo não tivera sido um sonho. Sorriu.

Teria ficado na cama se não percebesse que quem estava deitado sobre si era Chris, no corpo de Chris. Começou a pular na cama como uma criança de 6 anos que Chris o chamava.

– Acorda Chris, acorda! – Chacoalhava o outro.

– O que foi, Darren? – Sentou na cama e olhou para o moreno.

– O que você vê? – Estava animado.

– Vejo um Darren Criss nu pulando na cama e não me deixando dormir, é isso o que eu vejo. – Estava com os olhos cerrados de sono.

– Você vê quem? – Era impossível que ele não tivesse notado ainda.

– Vejo você... Vejo Darren... CRISS! – Começou a pular junto com o amigo e o abraçou. – Como voltamos ao normal?

– E isso interessa agora?

Darren beijou o loiro com curiosidade em saber se aquele que tivera beijado noite passada era mesmo o amigo. O beijo continuava o mesmo, só que dessa vez não tinha pressa. Era lento e romântico.

O moreno estava com as mãos no rosto do loiro. Havia um espaço entre eles ainda que Darren quebrou quando puxou Chris pela cintura. Seus corpos suados agora estavam colados. Só se separaram para tomar ar.

– É, pelo visto só inverteu o corpo. – Chris riu.

– Não... não é o seu corpo que está doendo da noite de ontem não é, Chris. - Riram juntos.

– Foi você quem bancou o passivo e o ativo? – Caíram da cama de tanto rir. – Isso daria um ótimo filme.

– Quer deixar essa sua fantasia de ser escritor pra depois e continuar o que estávamos fazendo?

Se beijaram novamente. Estavam definitivamente juntos. Não importava em qual corpo estavam, estava juntos, para sempre.


End file.
